


Crimson (cares for) Gold

by Lucario765Gamer



Series: Digimon: MagnaDuke [1]
Category: Digimon
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempt at Humor, Digimon Royal Knights, DukeMagna, Dukemon | Gallantmon is trying his best, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I might go with MagnaDuke though I guess, Light Angst, M/M, MagnaDuke, Mild Fluff, One Shot, Royal Knights (Digimon) - Freeform, Short One Shot, i guess you could call it that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucario765Gamer/pseuds/Lucario765Gamer
Summary: We're part of a team.We help found this team.There's no reason to always be alone. Don't justify yourself this badly - just because of how you acted back then.There's a reason why I care for you, you know?-----"I didn't like my past actions."-----Dukemon wonders why Magnamon was acting strange. When the golden knight was usually himself most of the time (and some care for justice).A close friend he cares about. Dukemon comforts Magnamon and wonders.(Somewhat related to the Digimon X-Evolution movie)
Relationships: Dukemon | Gallantmon & Magnamon, Dukemon | Gallantmon/Magnamon, Magnamon & Dukemon | Gallantmon, Magnamon/Dukemon | Gallantmon
Series: Digimon: MagnaDuke [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076123
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Multifandom One Shots Fanfics





	Crimson (cares for) Gold

**Author's Note:**

> **Edit 26th Jan 2021** : Wrote more words (so it makes more sense) since I didn't have enough time before I went to sleep

"Meeting dismissed," Alphamon announced. Most of the Royal Knights got up from their respective seats and went back to work. Some of chatting started up after leaving the room.

Magnamon slightly went ahead most of the others though, hoping no one easily noticed. The golden knight was trying to keep his cool, as best as possible. 

( _Just, be yourself_.) The knight of miracles calmed himself with his thoughts.

He started walking his way to some where else, alone. Dukemon, who stepped out of the room, glanced at him for a few seconds, before he left.

"Hm..." Dukemon slowly trailed off his original route, and followed Magnamon's direction instead. He was following him slowly.

* * *

Dukemon who followed the knight of miracles, stood at the front gates. "Why did he go outside... to refresh himself?" Dukemon wondered. He questioned what Magnamon was doing, but from his stern face... He seemed to be in a different mood.

And it possibly might have been a positive one.

Dukemon does know how serious Magnamon can get, even with his interest in justice. He was a different kind of Veemon, different from UlforceVeedramon who was a bit more... obnoxious, in a good way, however he can become serious.

"Now where is he..." Dukemon muttered, nosy to know where he was at outside. 

His golden eyes scattered to search the golden knight Digimon...

Magnamon who leaned on the tree, with crossed arms, staying within it's shadow was quiet. As if he was meditating. 

( _Is that what he's doing? Even if I'm speculating it, I'm pretty sure... Hold off your thoughts._ ) Dukemon would've thought that he was doing _that_. But he'll have to ask him a bit personally, however trying not to cross the line too badly.

Dukemon can be quite a comforting person to have around. 

"Hm," he hummed, "what are you doing, Magnamon?" He asked, who was standing right in front of him.

The golden knight tensed the moment Dukemon called him. "What... What do you want, Dukemon, do you need anything? I'm kinda busy, at the moment."

Dukemon understood, but kept quiet. "I, was wondering what you were doing out here..."  
  
"It's not like it's important is it?" As if his cheeks turned pink, Magnamon isn't what you would call a tsundere anyway, atleast not the type for it. He was cool yet tense.

Magnamon pouted a bit, as if he was a child. Again...still cool. "You know it's not really your business, Dukemon..."

"Aw, aren't you cute, Magna- _chan_?" Dukemon teased him. Trying to lighten the mood.

Magnamon looked at another direction, with a blush of embarrasement. He quietly murmured. "Don't call me that, Dukemon."

The Digimon with the Hazard chuckled at the smaller knight.

However his chuckling faded, despite how cute Magnamon's reaction was, it may or may not have changed the atmosphere. 

All Dukemon wanted was for all of his friends to be alright. 

"I didn't like my past actions," is what Magnamon told him, scowling.

If there was a clock outside, right here, where the two of them were at...

The ticking from the clock itself would be the only thing they'd be hearing right now.

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._

Only...the ticking.

( _Dukemon, what do you think you're imagining right now? Help him..._ ) Dukemon snapped out of his thoughts. That scenery idea didn't need to be here.

...

"Say, was I too loyal to Yggdrasil for my own good?"

Dukemon stayed silent. The answer for the moment was just the breeze.

He kept his mouth shut, Dukemon was quiet, not wanting to say something wrong to his friend.

Magnamon grimaced. 

"Yet when it was the three of us, we were ordered to hurt innocent weren't we? I ended up hurting our leader's friend-"

"That was an order and no one was truly at fault in the end. Yggdrasil told us to that. Sometimes a god isn't always right, you know?"

"But I still-"

Dukemon immediatly cut him off, "we all regret something we did in the past, Magnamon. You don't need to hold it in all the time...in the end, it's truly your decision to believe at that way... You may want to believe that you're at fault, others may blame you and even all of us for it, but that doesn't mean everyone would think we're truly at fault."

Magnamon would've said something towards the silver and crimson knight, but he didn't. He couldn't... say anything to that.

"You ended up coming back, some time when Omegamon and I were in our X-Antibody forms. You didn't turn your back on us. You came back to us for a reason. You still care. You're fighting. But, the three of us listened to our lord and followed their orders. Yggdrasil told us, we thought all Digimon with X-Antibodies were worse monsters than anything, after the Digital World, our world, changed. We had to annilhate them as it was Yggdrasil. The one who comitted the fault in front of ours eyes, on that day was none other than Yggdrasil. Even gods can be wrong, Magnamon. Not just us, the protecters. Even with the blood on our hands, the main one who told us, was the higher being."

"I..." Magnamon was about to speak. But Dukemon hastily said, "All I'm saying is that Yggdrasil was the one who made us go shred the lives of the innocent. Alphamon guided us to the light. He and Omegamon re-awakened our lord's eyes... This was all years ago, Magnamon. We can feel the guilt and the dead's voices yelling at us, maybe in our nightmares, but I'm sure they ended up being reborn to someone new. They won't be able to remember our actions from back then. If they were here, I'm sure they would forgive you."

Magnamon took a few breaths to calm himself. That was... a lot of to take in from Dukemon.

"We're part of a team. We help found this team. There's no reason to always be alone. Don't justify yourself this badly, just because of how you acted back then. There's a reason why I care for you, you know? We care for you."

(...I) Magnamon didn't know what to think... it was silent, after everything was said-

"Can I hug you?" Dukemon asked softly. 

Magnamon was hesitant, but nodded. 

How kind yet maybe awkward? Atleast in Magnamon's mood. But in his heart, it was a kind decision from the knight with the Digital Hazard.

...

After the hug apparently, Dukemon waved and went back to the castle.

And Magnamon has finally someone to talk to. The weird feeling inside vanished thanks to this. All the butterflies vanished. _Those feelings were_ gone. 

Atleast for now. He did accept in case they suddenly came back for another day.

( _The guilt I had is gone, I accepted it. It's in the past, even if it may come to haunt me, I'll face it. Right now that's important is the present. I won't keep feelings like that forever, again._ )

Magnamon who felt a bit of satisfaction yet pure happiness slowly flew back to the castle. 

And there was the Digimon who helped him, standing at the front gates. "Dukemon, wait for me!"

**Author's Note:**

> I used to have a fanfiction idea about this Royal Knights pair perhaps way back in July or August 2020.  
> I really didn't forget about it that much, but I guess all I have to say is the idea to it vanished.  
> Not until it came back recently, at a random moment. However it is different than what I originally had.  
> I would apologize if I wrote Magnamon a bit too... edgy? I think is that he can be pretty tense yet cool. (Having him be too edgy wouldn't really fit now, would it?) I'd admit in case edgy is the wrong word for this.  
> I'm still hoping when it comes to the genres, I'm doing ok... I hope.
> 
> Do I ship them? Yeah, I do... (XD)  
> I ship it for fun though.  
> Dukemon (or Gallantmon) and Magnamon are both an OTP and a BrOTP to me.
> 
> And I realized that most of my other drafts vanished, eh, I'll re-write what I had originally planned/written for all those one shots (different fandoms).


End file.
